


We are one

by seventhtimes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Get the hell out of here, If you're here for Malec, It's from Clary POV, Jalec is married, M/M, Magnus is briefly mentionned, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Parabatai here are allowed to be romantically involved, Romantic Parabatai, Romantic Soulmates, Set Before Canon, Sharing counciousness, Training, Wrong path, because I said so, if you don't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhtimes/pseuds/seventhtimes
Summary: Set before canon, completely out of canon also, even though I follow some things.Clary wants Jace but Jace and Alec are married, she doesn't get it.The summary is so bad, but it's 2 in the morning here, I swear it's better than the summary suggest.I might add more of this if you are interested.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 21
Kudos: 172





	We are one

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the reading even if it's really short!  
> It was just sitting in my works for a while and I wanted to post it.

Clary knows that Alec hates her the same way she knows that he’s in love with Jace and that Jace is not in love with Alec. At least she really thought she knew that.

Now they were at Magnus Bane loft, waiting for her to retrieve her memory. Ever since they have set foot in there, Jace was acting strange. He was never leaving Alec’s side, always touching Alec like to remind him that he was here and Alec. Well, Alec wasn’t reacting a lot at that, just touching absentmindedly Jace in return.

When Magnus had called Alec pretty boy, Jace seemed to go out of his mind.

Now that the demon was collecting his price, Clary saw that Alec’s memory was of Jace. She laughs internally, _obviously_ . What she hadn’t expected was that Jace’s memory had been Alec. Well, they called themselves _parabatai,_ and apparently they were some souls sharing involved or whatever, so that must mean that yeah they loved each other. 

After getting her memory back she expected Jace to get to her, she _wanted_ him to do so, and take care of her. But she realized quickly that Jace and Alec were speaking animatedly. She noted that Alec was talking a lot with his hand and arms, his whole body seemed to be in motion here and Jace seemed to have dozed off, watching Alec body intently.

“ _Jace, were you even listening?”_

_“Yes! Yes, of course, I was but... I got lost.”_

And with that, they carried on with their conversation.

“ _I don’t like the way Magnus was flirting with you.”_ Jace had blurted out and Alec had just raised an unimpressed eyebrow, crossing his arms in the same motion, putting his weight on his right leg. 

At her left, she heard a sigh, Magnus.

“ _Ah. Parabatai... They truly are quite something.”_ And with that, he left.

When they got back at the Institute she had wanted to train with Jace. She was starting to understand better this world, and she got now that she needed to fight. And if with that she was able to see Jace without his shirt, and get closer to him, that was a bonus. Though she looked everywhere and couldn’t find him, so she headed to the training room to see if he was already there.

And already there, that he was. Jace was training with Alec and two teenagers, a boy, and a girl. Jace and Alec both were wearing fitting sweatpants, Jace had a black tee-shirt, and Alec a black tank top. 

Isabelle appeared at her side.

_“The younger ones are completing their training to become parabatai, and they succeeded in getting Alec and Jace to train a bit with them.”_

Clary nodded acknowledging the information.

Jace and Alec were back to back against the youngest, who both were on opposite sides fighting one of them. The _parabatai_ was moving effortlessly, they didn’t even seem to break a sweat and were at the same time talking to the kids, visibly giving them advice on what to do.

_“The first thing we did was getting back to back. That’s the one thing you must always try to do. You’re supposed to be one extension to one another, being back to back essentially gives you the opportunity to be one. To be open to less threats and be more efficient. See how easily we separated you?”_ Said Alec.

_“But you two are already bonded, and you’ve been for years!”_ The boy replied.

_“Yes but when you’ll pass the tests you will have to act as a bonded pair, otherwise you will not be allowed to bond.”_ Jace reminded them.

_“Can we watch you spar? Against each other?”_ The girl asked. 

“ _Yes,”_ They replied at the same time.

They were facing each other, blades in hands. Their moves were in complete and utter sync. No matter what one was doing, none was getting the upper hand. Jace was thrusting toward Alec’s right, when the latter span around intercepting the motion, moved one of his blades to get to Jace, but then they crossed blades again. 

They were ginning, at each-other. They seemed to dance around one another, their movements fluid airy, completely attuned with their other half. Clary was starting to understand what Alec meant with the “extension of the other”. And as much as she hated to acknowledging this, she was learning things from him. She was feeling like she was watching one person fighting against themselves, and the sight was troubling, to say the least.

The two kids seemed to be in awe but the look they had was one inquisitive, their eyebrows furrowed trying to absorb as much information as they could. They seemed to be taking mental notes about what they were watching.

When they broke off the girl asked them if they could read each-other minds. The _parabatai_ was standing in front of the kids, they both had their feet spread wide and were crossing their arms. Clary chuckled internally at the idea of them reading each other minds, that wasn’t possible, and that would be so weird and gross.

“ _Hum... You know that every pair works a bit differently right?”_ Asked Alec visibly getting uncomfortable.

The kids nodded in response.

“ _Well, you kinda have differents kinds of pairs. Not every pair can do this. Because it involves a different kind of relationship. Also, it can be very confusing...”_ Started Alec.

“ _...because that is not like reading each-other minds. At the beginning you sometimes hear the thoughts of the other on special circumstances, like matter of life or death situation, stuff like that..”_ continued Jace.

Clary was surprised that it was in fact, a very possible thing, then told herself that with that information, she had the answer. No, they couldn’t since they were brothers.

“ _Many pairs who are bonded for years can do this. But, your questions wasn’t about them. So no we can’t read each-other minds.”_ Alec had just confirmed that to her.

“ _It’s actually more like hearing the thoughts of the other as your own.”_ Jace was going on, and the idea was creeping Clary’s out.

_“When we were saying that this could get confusing and that you need to work on that, it is because you can get lost in the bond. Like it’s easy to lose yourself and forget that you are in fact you, and the other is another human being. That you are not just an extension of one another.”_ Alec explained to them like he could understand.

“ _It’s not like you can control the other one body, or personality but it’s like you’re not two different people. Actually, at the beginning this is tricky to get used to. Our issue is not to know what the other thinks, or hear or is doing. But actually, to not know. When we were fighting against each other, we were trying to close that, but our souls are basically one at this point. So no matter what, we knew what the other was thinking and doing.”_ Jace was now moving his hands around with such a passion in his voice.

_“You can taste what the other is eating like you’re the one eating it. Of course, we can mute that, but that is actually asking a lot on our part to do so now, because like we said, at this point, our souls are basically one, it would be impossible to untie us. We worked on still getting some privacy but .. I don’t know it feels useless at this point to do it.”_ Alec shrugged saying the last part.

Clary was confused... Didn’t Jace told her that he was a Lightwood?

Isabelle gently grabbed her arm and was pushing them toward her brothers. 

After a few more questions, the kids left. Alec seemed now to be clearly annoyed with Clary’s presence. A huge silence was present in the room and Izzy was grinning. The _parabatai_ in front of them were giving each-other glances and at some point she saw Jace raising an eyebrow, crossing his arm, and looking at Alec pointedly. 

“ _Fine”_ Alec had grunted, making Clary almost jump not expecting any sound. 

Alec brushed Jace’s fingers and was making signs to Izzy to come to him. They left the room, murmuring among themselves.

_“I figured you wanted to talk? Since you got here.”_ Jace asked her gently.

“ _Yeah I wanted to train a little, but then I got caught in the lesson you were giving the kids,”_ Clary answered. Jace nodded and was now moving motioning to her to tag along.

“ _We’re heading to the kitchen, now I’m hungry.”_

Clary only nodded, not knowing where to start with all the questions she had in her mind. They were about to step into the kitchen when she dared to ask:

“ _You told me you were a Lightwood, right?”_

Jace frowned and replied:

“ _Yes, I am. Why are you asking?”_

_“What is your birth name?”_

_“Wayland. I still don’t understand why you’re..”_

_“Jace became a Lightwood through our bonding ceremony, being parabatai means embracing each other family as our own. It is in our oath.”_ Alec interrupted him, looking at Clary. “ _That, and through our marriage.”_ He added matter of factly. That made Clary paused. Jace opened his mouth, frowning.

“ _But I thought …”_ The blond started.

_“I told you she didn’t understand. I didn’t push it, but I told you, repeatedly.”_

Alec was now staring with an “I told you so” look at Jace, who in response was rolling his eyes. Then Alec looked at her again.

“ _The parabatai bond can be platonic, there was a time where it was forbidden to be in a romantic relationship with your parabatai because of the powers that are given in that case. There’s a whole lot of possible danger for other people if not managed properly. That is why there are so many tests before getting into the parabatai ceremony with someone. You must almost be literally soulmates if you want the bond to be healthy and to its full extent without getting you and everybody else in danger.”_ The meaning here was not lost on Clary. First, he was teaching her but he also was clearly telling her again, to back off. Because they were soulmates, bonded, married, one.

“ _Also, even if we didn’t have to do it, we got married. We also have the wedded unions runes.”_ Jace told her, moving his shirt to show her one rune on his heart. Alec sighed but was showing her his hand, a rune she had already seen, but not recognized. 

_“But you don’t have rings.”_ Clary blurted, finding nothing else to say. At that they both reached a chain where a ring on each of them were, hidden on the inside of their tee-shirts.

  
 _“That is mundane. But, we actually have one that we are wearing where we’re going out and also because we found them pretty.”_ Said Jace.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, that would really bring me joy to know what you thought of this.
> 
> I add that my first language is french, so if there's anything that seems a bit odd, don't hesitate to point it out. I might be completely fluent, mistakes might still happen.  
> Especially at two in the morning. 
> 
> If you want more, please tell me!


End file.
